


Bring It On Home

by keylimepie



Series: Happily Ever After [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Comes Out, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Road Trips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Dean and Castiel drive back home to the bunker as they settle into their new lives of being happy and in love. Once there, they have to deal with telling Sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Happily Ever After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043397
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Bring It On Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Angel Recovery Project, though I think it mostly makes sense without.

It was not entirely unheard of, but it was rare that Dean was not in any hurry on such a long road trip. With Castiel by his side, alive and human and very much in love with him, they took the opportunity to enjoy the journey from New Jersey to Lebanon. They veered south a bit, avoiding the misery of the Pennsylvania turnpike and its endless construction and mountain tunnels, and went through Maryland and West Virginia instead.

Somewhere in Maryland they stopped at a truck stop, where Dean spent a good half hour dumping quarters into the claw machine until he was able to present Cas with a hideous stuffed green elephant. Cas grinned with delight and hugged it to him like it was the most amazing gift in the world, and Dean decided that all the effort had been worth it, even if he had been trying to get the cuddly teddy bear holding a heart instead. 

They bought tacky tourist souvenirs that said Baltimore even though they were nowhere near the city, a fridge magnet and a set of shot glasses. For Sam, Dean picked out a t-shirt that read “I got crabs in Maryland” with a pile of orange and blue crabs in a bucket, and then he got Eileen a nice bracelet, silver with enameled charms of various ocean creatures. 

They stopped in a grocery store in West Virginia for snacks, and Dean filled a basket with chips and beef jerky and sodas while Cas went off in search of a veggie tray. Dean found him there pondering the merits of carrot sticks and chopped broccoli, and he looked so adorable that Dean backed him into the side of the cooler and kissed him thoroughly.

“I’m not sure we should behave like that in public,” Cas said as they disentangled, his face flushed nearly the same maroon as his t-shirt. 

“Aw come on Cas, there was no one there!” Dean said as they headed toward the checkout stand. “It was a perfect opportunity.”

“There was, you just didn’t see her. I was afraid she was going to hose us down with the vegetable sprayer.” 

“So, like, a wet t-shirt contest? Should we go back and oblige her?” Dean’s eyes roved up and down Cas. “I mean, clearly you’re winning, but I’m game to try.” 

Cas rolled his eyes as they moved up to their turn at the checkout. Dean winked at him as he emptied the basket onto the belt, and somehow they managed paying for their snacks and heading back to the car interspersed with silent flirting.

Their next stop was Cabela’s, and Dean was positively giddy about it. They played arcade games, shot in the shooting gallery, and Cas stood by patiently while Dean crawled into each of the display tents. Cas steadfastly refused to check out the tents with him. He knew exactly how that would end.

They did little shopping, some supplies for bullet-making, a few packages of astronaut ice cream, and a set of dish towels with bears and moose on them. When they emerged from the store, it was nearly full dark outside. 

“Shit, we were in there forever,” Dean said as they walked through the parking lot. “Should we grab dinner and stop for the night?” 

“Well as you said, there’s no rush. And I find that the snacks from earlier seem to have worn off already.” Cas patted his grumbling stomach ruefully. 

“I told ya you can’t live on vegetables, dude. Baby,” he corrected himself. He reached out to take Cas’s hand. “It’s weird… some moments it feels like we’re just… us. How we always were. I keep forgetting that I can call you ‘baby’ and ‘sweetheart’ and I can…” He brought his other hand up to Cas’s face, stumbling into him as he crowded him against the back of someone’s pickup truck for a messy kiss. “We need to keep doin’ this or I’ll think it was all a dream.” 

Cas smiled. “I’ll keep reminding you, my love.” 

Dean blushed. “I think that’s the first time you’ve called me something other than my name.” 

“Is that alright?” 

“Yeah, it’s.. I like it. That one, uh, might be a little weird in front of other people, but just us, it's kinda nice.” They had arrived at the car, and he popped the trunk and stashed the shopping bag inside, then went to open Cas’s door. That was new too, he never would have opened the door for him before, but the impulse of chivalry toward a romantic partner took over. 

“I could perhaps go with ‘cherished one’?” Cas suggested as Dean slid into his seat and started the car. “Or… I understand that ‘bae’ is currently very popular. Sylvia called you my ‘boo.’”

“Did she,” Dean said, wrinkling his nose. “I- I gotta vote no on all that, Cas.” 

“Mon chou? Mi amor?” 

“Cas, maybe just-” he glanced over and saw the corner of Cas’s mouth twitching. He sighed in exasperation. Cas was way too good at winding him up. 

“Sorry, dear. I’ll stop,” Cas said. “Should we try that Texas Steakhouse place for dinner? I don’t believe I’ve ever had a steak.” 

“Oh then we are definitely doing that.” 

They were told that it would be a 30 minute wait for a table, and given a pager. They found an empty bench just around the corner from the door and sat waiting, pressed close together on the tiny bench. Dean patted his pockets and pulled his phone out. “I should call Sam,” he said. “Wonder if he’s on his way back yet.” He dialed the phone and put it on speaker when Sam answered. “Yo, Sammy! What’s up? How’s Eileen?” 

“We’re both good. Things are still pretty quiet out there. I found one possible haunting that I sent Jody and Donna on. How’s Cas?”

“I’m well, Sam,” Cas said warmly. “Thank you.” 

“So, human again, huh?” 

“I’m afraid so.”

“And you sang at karaoke! That was… that was something. Glad you guys had fun.” 

“Oh, that was nothing compared to Dean’s performances.” 

“You got _Dean_ to sing?!” Sam exclaimed. “Please tell me you got video.”

“I am sorry that I didn’t, but I was too drunk.” 

“Sam, we’ve got bigger news than that,” Dean interrupted before any further discussion of his karaoke exploits could occur. “Gabriel’s back.” 

“ _What?_ ” Sam exclaimed. “Are you serious? Oh my g- that’s, that’s wonderful! And he’s okay? He’s…”

“He’s still an archangel,” Cas said. “Same old Gabriel. He and my friend Sylvia are…”

“Probably boning as we speak,” Dean helpfully finished.

“Um, okay, yeah. I gotta- I gotta go, guys. Drive safe, okay?” 

The pager finally buzzed, and they were shown to a tiny table against the wall in the back section. There were a few other couples, and two large tables with big family gatherings. Several high chairs with babies and toddlers were among them, one of whom was staring at Dean. He made a silly face at her, and she giggled and squirmed in her seat. When he looked back at Cas, Cas was looking at him with an absolutely soppy expression. 

“Have you always looked at me that way?” Dean asked, feeling all melty under Cas’s adoring gaze. 

“Yes,” Cas said. “Nice of you to finally notice.” 

“Cas…” Dean said helplessly. “I wish you’d said. Years ago. Last year. Anytime.”

“Were you ready?” 

Dean shrugged. “There were times. I almost… when you came back, when Jack- when I found you at that phone booth- and then we went to Tombstone and it was so good, and I thought, I almost have it all now. Just one more thing… but angels don’t feel like that. It would never be the same for you, and it would hurt too much.” He twisted the salt shaker around in his hands. “What would you have done then?”

“Loved you,” Cas said simply. “I was more than ready to love you, however you wanted. And yet... while it would have been nice to kiss you and hold you and speak words of love out loud, it was fine, just being at your side. Your best friend. I like to think that we’ll always be that, too. Let’s never forget one for the other.” 

The waitress came to take their orders, and Dean got the appetizer sampler for them, and a ribeye. Cas hesitated for a moment, finally ordering a steak and shrimp combo. 

“I’m so used to simply ordering whatever you want to eat,” Cas said. 

“I can always pick off your plate for old time’s sake,” Dean said with a cheeky grin. “How’s it feeling? The humanity thing?”

“Like falling off a bicycle,” Cas said. “You never forget how.” 

“No weird pains or anything? No, uh… I mean, feelings-wise, you’re okay though? We jumped in with both feet here babe, and you’re going through some serious crap and… guess I kinda wonder if I should have given you space first?”

Cas was silent for a moment, thoughtful, just long enough to make Dean nervous. “I think you’re looking at it sideways, Dean. Your love- what we have together- is beneficial to me in getting through the ‘crap’ that I have to deal with. I don’t want to say that I would not have managed somehow if you hadn’t wanted me. I’ve done so before.” At Dean’s stricken face, he hurriedly added, “I feel like we’ve been tiptoeing around that- but still, it is true; it happened and I was alright-”

“You _died_ ,” Dean said. “The last time you were human, because I couldn’t take care of you properly. Nothing about that was alright!”

“Dean,” Cas said in exasperation. “Besides that. I managed, did I not?”

“I get what you’re saying,” Dean conceded. “And I’m not suggesting that I should leave you to fend for yourself - you know I would never have if I didn’t have to. But sweetheart, what am saying is, are we doing all this too fast?” 

“I don’t know when this started for you, Dean, but I have loved you for nearly twelve years now. I do not think that that is rushing by anyone’s standards.” 

“I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then don’t hurt me.” 

Dean huffed a laugh, his lip curled up at the corner. “It’s just that easy, huh?” 

Cas shrugged. “Maybe it is. We’ll figure it out.” 

Their food arrived, and the conversation shifted to lighter things as they ate. Dean told him all about their adventure with Mrs Butters, and how it made him want to make a point to celebrate holidays now. 

“Should we start with Sam’s birthday? It is his actual birthday soon,” Castiel mused.

“No way,” Dean protested. “He doesn’t get another birthday until I get mine. And you need one too, come to think of it. Nah, I think the next thing we’re gonna do is Memorial Day. Grill some hot dogs. Watch a parade.” 

“I believe Lebanon has a sack race and a frog hopping competition at the town celebration,” Cas mused. “I’ve seen signs for it in the grocery store.” 

“Might be fun to watch. I’ll bet the kids go nuts over that. Jack would-” The words had tumbled out before he thought them through. They looked at each other. 

“He would have,” Cas said. “He would have caught the perfect frog, and he would have hopped around in a sack with the biggest smile on his face.” He laughed and shook his head. “I am going to miss… everything about him. Selfish, I know.” 

Dean nodded. “Struggling through the same thing, myself.” He picked up his beer glass. “Toast to our kid, eh?” Cas clinked his glass against Dean’s.

It was chilly when they came out of the restaurant. Cas was shivering in just his t-shirt, and Dean shrugged out of his jacket and put it on him. 

“I miss my coat,” Cas said. “I feel strange without it.”

“I kinda miss it too,” Dean admitted. “We should get you another one sometime. But for now, I’ve got more than enough to keep you warm.” 

They got a hotel room, a little nicer than the Winchesters’ usual standards. “Swanky,” Dean proclaimed it as they walked in. He set their bags down and kicked the door shut. 

“It smells nice,” Cas observed. The room was clean and spacious, with coordinating drapes and bedding and wall art in shades of blue and beige. He kicked off his shoes, sat on the bed and turned the TV on. 

Dean took his boots off and then started peeling off his clothes. “I’m gonna hop in the shower. You wanna come with?” 

“I thought showering was typically a solo activity,” Cas said, his eyes fixed on Dean as Dean started unfastening his pants.

“Usually. But it’s more fun with two.” Dean winked at him and slid his pants and underwear off his hips. He walked away toward the bathroom, Cas’s eyes following him. 

Cas put the TV on a movie channel, some sort of cheerful romantic comedy. He watched for a few minutes, but he found that he couldn’t stop thinking about Dean, naked and wet under the shower spray. He’d been invited, after all; it seemed silly to skip out on that experience. He stripped down and followed Dean. 

The bathroom was tiled in light pink and beige, the chrome shiny, everything new and functional. It wasn’t huge or luxurious, but compared to what the Winchesters usually ended up in, it seemed that way. Cas peeked his head shyly in. “Are you certain that I won’t be in your way?”

“Babe,” Dean said with a tinge of exasperation. “Just hop in.” He was shampooing, trails of soapy foam running down his body. He was gorgeous, absolutely irresistible. Dean tilted his head back and rinsed, exposing the length of his throat. Cas licked his lips and stepped into the tub. 

“C’mere, get under the water.” He grabbed Cas’s hips and pulled him closer, just a few inches from his body. “Is that good?” The water sluiced down their bodies, perhaps a bit hotter than Cas would have picked but it was good. Dean kissed him softly, then grabbed the washcloth and soap. 

Cas stood and let Dean wash him, the rough soapy washcloth and Dean’s hands rubbing every part of him. It was erotic, but even more so it was romantic, being cared for this way. Cas closed his eyes, relaxed into the experience and let Dean savor every part of him. 

Afterwards, wrapped in towels, they sat on the bed and ignored the cheesy movie in the background. The heater chugged out steady warmth and they kissed, slow and sweet at first, then with growing intensity as Dean climbed into Cas’s lap. He teased at Cas’s tongue with his own, and Cas returned the gesture, groaning softly as he dipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean shifted in his lap, straddling him, and his cock was suddenly achingly hard and nestled against Dean’s ass. Dean leaned back a little, sliding just the tiniest bit, nudging him against there. “Wanna try something different tonight?” he asked hoarsely. “I’ve been thinking…” 

Cas cupped his hands around the curve of Dean’s ass. “I think… I think I know what you are saying. And yes I would like...” 

“Okay.” Dean kissed him. “Okay, I’ve got… gotta get stuff from my bag.” He pulled away, went over to his duffel bag and returned with a purple bottle and a strip of condoms in his hands. He sat down and looked at them, licked his lips nervously. “This is… new territory for me.”

“Me too,” Cas said. “Though I am well studied in theory and observation.” 

Dean grinned. “Cas, you sly dog. You’ve been watching gay porn!”

Cas shrugged. “I read it more than watching it. I find the written word quite stimulating. It’s easier to picture you.” 

Dean pulled him into a kiss, sloppy and hungry and growing more and more needy. He picked up the bottle, pressed it into Cas’s hands. “Shall I?” Cas asked. “Now?” 

“Please,” Dean said. He laid back against the pillows, and Cas knelt by his side. Their eyes met, seeking confirmation, each checking that the other was okay. Dean spread his legs and pulled his knees up, and Cas traced one trembling, lubricated finger over his ass, nudging carefully at the tight pucker.

“You’ll tell me if I do anything wrong?” Cas said. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s… so far, so good, Cas. A little weird, but… I know it’s gonna be weird before it gets good.” He hissed as Cas’s finger pressed in, just the slightest bit. 

“Well if that doesn’t sum up our entire relationship,” Cas quipped. He applied more lube to his finger and pushed in again. “You are so _hot_ inside, Dean.” He carefully worked one finger in with copious amounts of lube. With his other hand, he stroked Dean’s thigh, his stomach, then reached up to tweak a nipple. At Dean’s pleased little gasp, he continued to rub and pinch gently at it, then the other. 

Cas got a second finger in and added more lube. “Still good?” he asked Dean, with a kiss to his knee. 

“Yes,” Dean assured him. Cas’s fingers nudged deeper on every stroke. He tried to recall, the details fuzzy in this human brain but he was sure that he knew every cell of Dean’s body, and that if he could just reach another inch or so higher… ahh yes, there it was. Dean’s head shot up off the pillow and he cried out, “holy _fuck_.” 

“Something like that,” Cas said casually. “I thought you might like that.” He continued to finger him, each stroke with a nudge to his prostate, just enough to make him crave more. 

“Cas, you’ve gotta fuck me. Now. Please. Please, I need your dick.” 

Cas swallowed hard, his cock throbbing with need. “Are you certain that you’re ready?” 

“Please, yes. Condom, lube, let’s go.” 

Dean whimpered a little as Cas pulled his fingers free. Dean sat up and pulled out a condom with practiced ease and rolled it on for him, squirted a blob of lube on and stroked Cas up and down a few times. “Are you ready, sweetheart?” Dean asked, looking into his eyes. “If you need to, we stop any time, capiche?” 

“I want this, Dean. I am more than ready to make love to you.” 

Dean kissed him before lying back down and tucking one of the pillows under his hips. Cas ran his hands down the backs of Dean’s thighs, and steered his legs up and apart. He felt like his heart might stop with the combination of nerves and excitement. He leaned forward. Dean squished the pillows under his head, and settled in, trying to get comfortable. Their eyes met, and Cas knew that Dean was nervous too.

“I love you,” Cas said. 

“Love you too, Cas,” replied Dean. 

Cas lined up and started to push into him. Slowly, achingly slowly. He stopped, watched Dean’s face until he nodded, and then a little more. Stopping every little bit, making sure Dean was okay with the progression. 

“Dean you feel so fucking good,” he grunted. “I had no idea it would be this good.” He was sweating already, flushed with arousal and desperately wanting to go harder, faster. “How- are you- is it good?”

“S-somewhere between weird and awesome,” Dean said. “Keep going, I want you to hit that sweet spot again.” 

Cas gave him the last few inches, bottoming out with a satisfied moan. He pulled back and thrust in again, carefully. Dean gasped. Cas stopped, but “keep going!” Dean hissed, and Cas did so. A few more thrusts and soon Dean was whimpering on each. “So good, Cas. You feel good in me,” he gasped out.

Cas leaned back and grasped Dean’s ass cheeks in both hands, pulling him up, steering him into a different angle and plunging into him again. If he had calculated correctly, this angle would be just right to- 

Dean made the filthiest noise. “Oh fuck _oh fuck,_ Cas, _Cas,_ shit yes, right there. Fuck my ass just like that sweetheart,” he babbled, interspersed with nonsensical utterings and screams. He was writhing on the bed now, it was all Cas could do to hold onto him and keep fucking him exactly like he asked. Cas’s hands were still slippery from the lube and now the sweat pouring off them both, and he had to dig his fingers in to hold on. 

He shifted them around, putting Dean on his side and bending his leg up, leaning over and pounding into him. He grasped Dean’s shoulder for leverage, and the room was filled with the slapping sound of flesh on flesh and Dean’s desperate cries and Cas’s quieter grunts and groans. 

Dean grasped himself and started pumping in time to Cas’s thrusts. “You gonna come for me, Dean?” Cas growled. “I’m close, too. Your ass is so tight, Dean. I’m going to come deep inside you. Come for me, Dean, my love,” he kept murmuring variations on this until Dean shouted and shivered and twitched, and his ass was tightening around Cas like a vise. Cas squeezed Dean’s shoulder and thrust into him, one, two, three more times as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him and his whole body trembled with it. 

They laid together in a comfortable tangle post-cleanup, still shaking. Dean laid his head against Cas’s shoulder and Cas stroked his fingers through Dean’s hair and smoothed his hands down his back. Neither spoke; the moment felt too raw for words. 

Dean drifted off to sleep long before Cas did. Cas laid awake in the dim room - they’d left the bathroom light on, neither had discussed it aloud, but Cas couldn’t bear full darkness. He watched Dean’s chest rise and fall, studied the freckles on his nose, and let himself feel the full measure of gratefulness. He sent up a little prayer to Jack, telling him as much, and he felt like Jack was happy, too. Happy for them. 

Cas woke up in the morning to full sunlight peeking in around the blinds. Dean was sprawled out on his back, snoring. His legs were across Dean’s, and Dean had one arm thrown across his stomach. Cas was hard, just enough that it was slightly annoying. He thought it was a bizarre quirk of a human body, to want sex again so soon after such wonderful sex. But the longer he looked at Dean, the more he wanted it.

He also had to pee, which he thought was yet another unfortunate contradiction. He slipped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, attempting to convince his body that, while he was willing to appease the urination, perhaps asking for sex again right now was too much. 

Cas emerged from the bathroom a short while later, having washed his face and brushed his teeth besides. He pulled on clothes, faded jeans and a lime green t-shirt, wondering whether he should wake Dean up or simply go fetch coffee. Dean seemed deeply asleep, and he would certainly appreciate coffee upon waking. Cas took a keycard and his phone and slipped out to the breakfast room. 

It was a bit more substantial than he’d been expecting. There were the usual muffins and basket of fruit, but there were also boiled eggs, and bagels and spreads, and in one corner there was a machine that made waffles. Dean would surely love a fresh, hot waffle. Cas spent a few minutes staring at it in confusion until a woman walked up to him. 

“Do you need help, hon?” 

“I’ve never made a waffle before,” he admitted.

“Sure thing.” She showed him how to fill the plastic cup with batter, pour it in and start the cooking process. She leaned close enough that he could smell her perfume. He wasn’t sure if it would be rude to move further away. She patted his arm, her bracelets jingling and he was beginning to feel suspicious of her motives. “Anything else I can do for you?”

“No thank you,” Cas said, gathering up packets of butter and syrup, a banana and an orange, and the carrier with the two coffee cups. “I should take this upstairs.” He bolted out of the room toward the elevators.

Dean was still asleep when he came in. Cas set the things down on the table and knelt on the bed next to him. “Dean?” he said, touching his shoulder gently. He knew well the hazards of waking Dean suddenly. “I brought you coffee.” 

“You’re an angel,” Dean slurred drowsily.

“If you say so.” 

“Man, my ass _hurts_ ,” Dean said. 

Cas cringed. “I’m sorry. You seemed to enjoy it at the time. You were begging me to-” 

“Hell yeah I was. I ain’t regretting it.” Dean’s eyes fluttered open, and Cas’s heart skipped a beat at that first flash of mossy green. “Don’t get me wrong. I wouldn’t change a thing. That was awesome.” 

He sat up and let Cas press a cup of coffee into his hands. “I made you a waffle.” 

“Ohhhh yeah,” Dean said. “Baby, you are the best.” 

He handed Dean the plate. “Banana or orange?”

Dean grinned. “Orange, because I want to watch you eat that banana.” 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Just eat your breakfast, Dean. We should get on the road.” 

“Grouchy.” 

“I’ve fellated you, is watching me eat fruit going to be better than that?”

“...no.” 

Cas smiled smugly and took a big bite from his banana. 

They were soon back on the road and leaving West Virginia. Ohio was even less interesting than the mid Atlantic had been, and they opted not to stop in Ohio at all. They were well into Indiana before they stopped again, grabbing lunch at a diner outside of Indianapolis. Dean had been here before, at least a decade ago, and he remembered it as being pretty good. He ordered a triple decker BLT and curly fries, and Cas got a PB&J and cheesy broccoli soup.

“Oh, the flavors!” he exclaimed. “Dean, it is so good! The sandwich, the soup, just everything.” Dean chuckled and watched him fondly. 

Dean ordered two pieces of pie, coconut cream and lemon meringue, and when they arrived he nudged both toward Cas. “Taste ‘em both, see which you want.” 

Cas smiled. “You really must love me to give me your pie.” 

“Wait ‘til I let you drive my car,” Dean said. 

Cas stuck a bite of the coconut cream into his mouth. “I like the flavor,” he said after a moment. “But the chewiness of the coconut is a bit unsettling.” The lemon he pronounced, “too sharp. It’s like it’s angry, and it makes the underneath of my tongue hurt.” He pushed both plates toward Dean.

“Maybe we should try chocolate,” Dean said, taking a big bite of the coconut. 

“I’m fine, Dean. I don’t need dessert.” 

“How ‘bout ice cream?”

Cas shrugged. “I do like ice cream.” 

Dean flagged down the waitress. “Hey, can we get a scoop of ice cream for my boyfriend here? Sprinkles, whipped cream, all the good stuff.” He flashed her an adorable smile.

“Sure thing.” She smiled back at Dean, glanced at Cas, and then walked away toward the kitchen.

“You called me your boyfriend,” Cas said. He was gazing at Dean. 

Dean paused with a bite of pie halfway to his mouth. “Well, yeah. Uh. Is that… right?”

“I don’t have any objections. It’s just… people have said that. About us. Over the years. Called us boyfriends. It hurt, being taunted about what I wanted so badly but could never have.” 

Dean stuck the fork in his mouth. “So it’s okay if I tell people?” he asked around the mouthful of food. “I was gonna ask. Before we got home. Because. You were never out of the proverbial closet, as far as I know. Unless you told Sam and not me.” 

The waitress came back with Cas’s ice cream and the check. She put the check down next to Dean, gave them both a friendly smile, and walked away. 

“I haven’t discussed my orientation, anything of the sort with anyone,” Cas said. “I have no objection to anyone knowing, I just never felt the need before. It never mattered. At least, I thought so. I thought that since you were the only one I wanted and I could never have you, that it was irrelevant.” He paused. “But I was wrong. I believe I have a lot more thinking to do about that.” He dug a spoonful of ice cream, thick with rainbow sprinkles, and ate it. “What about you, Dean? Have you ever told anyone?”

“Pfft, no. Almost talked to Charlie once, way back, but… couldn’t bring myself to say it out loud. Like, she would have been fine, would have been great. But I…” he waved his hand. “I dunno, man. And then when Mom was around… when things were good… I wanted to tell her sometimes - not even about you, just about dudes in general, but like… I couldn’t get a read on her thoughts about it, about people being... and I couldn’t say anything unless I was a hundred percent that she wouldn’t look at me different.” He shrugged. “And now I’ll never know.” 

“And your dad?”

“Oh, I know what my dad thought. Let’s not even go there.”

“Sorry,” Cas said, cringing. “So will we tell Sam?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course. Sam’ll be fine.” Dean scratched the back of his neck. “I- I- he will be, won’t he, Cas?”

Cas smiled. “He will. He loves you, and he’s always been perfectly accepting of everyone in the LGBTQIA community.” 

“It’s just… man, I don’t mean to say that he’s like a homophobe or anything, but he used to say stuff to me. Tease me like… I guess all brothers are like that. I mean, I used to tease him too, like calling him soft and girly and stuff. It’s just stupid guy stuff and I guess we outgrew it. But I always thought, man I can’t ever let Sam know cause he’ll think I’m… not as cool. Not as tough.”

“He won’t think that,” Cas said firmly. 

They finished their desserts and Dean paid, with a generous tip. They got back in the car, but he didn’t get back on the highway. Instead he drove through the little town and turned down a smaller side road that soon gave way to a dirt road. 

“Is this a shortcut?” Cas asked. The road was badly rutted and Dean was steering creatively to avoid the holes. 

“Mmm. Wait and see,” he said. He drove until there really was no road left to go on and put the car into park. 

“It is a lovely view out here,” Cas said. They were surrounded by trees and bushes, and farmland stretched out beyond it. 

“Nicer in the backseat,” Dean said. He fumbled with the tape deck. Led Zeppelin began to play. He glanced over at Cas. “Whadda ya say, handsome? Little backseat smoochin’?” 

Cas smiled. “I think I’d like that.” 

They kissed in the backseat of the car until the windows fogged up. They fumbled around under clothes, touching and kissing bits of exposed skin here and there. “You look so hot, Cas,” Dean whispered as he kissed along his neck, his hand up under Cas’s shirt and caressing his stomach. “Gorgeous. Your body is… fuckin’ amazing. I wanna… wanna make you feel good, sweetheart.” 

Dean wadded up his jacket and his flannel to tuck behind Cas’s head, and pressed him into the corner of the seat. He undid Cas’s jeans, slid them down his hips just far enough, and sucked him off with careful, precise attention, from tiny teasing licks to deepthroating until he was gagging. Cas laid back and let Dean take him apart with his insanely talented mouth, barely able to form a coherent thought through the pleasure. 

When Cas came, Dean swallowed down every drop and then pulled away, gasping for air. “That was fucking awesome,” he said giddily as Cas stared at him in wide-eyed wonder. He sat back on the other side of the seat as Cas adjusted himself, licking his lips and grinning, and rubbing himself lazily through his jeans.

“Will you permit me to help you out with that?” Cas said. Dean responded by undoing his own pants and pulling his dick out.

“Come and get it.” 

Cas sunk to his knees on the floorboards and planted a hand on either thigh. “I had been hoping to revisit this. I enjoyed the first time so much.” 

“Cas, it’s a blowjob, not the botanical gardens.” 

“I do enjoy the botanical gardens, but I’ve been there seventeen times now. It’s nice to do something different.” 

Cas grasped his erection and stroked his hand up and down it, thumbing over the tip. He licked and stroked, teasing for a bit before letting him into his mouth. He grasped Dean’s balls gently in his hands, caressing and carefully squeezing - Dean really seemed to like that, he made a note to incorporate that more into his repertoire. 

He slid his hand up inside Dean’s t-shirt to rub a thumb across his nipples - by now he was starting to understand exactly how Dean liked that, how it enhanced his pleasure. Coupled with other stimulation, it seemed to amplify everything. If he did this while swirling his tongue around the tip of Dean’s cock, flicking against that one spot, the noises he made were exquisite. 

It was only a few minutes into this that Dean began chanting his name, tugging his hair, and writhing around beneath him. And then Dean tensed up and gasped, and Cas’s mouth was suddenly full of hot cum. He swallowed, though a little got up his nose and he choked as he pulled away. 

“You okay?” Dean asked. “Was that- shit, I should have asked if you wanted me to pull out first,” he said, his voice thick with concern. 

“It’s fine, it just got up my nose,” Cas said. He sniffled and coughed and swallowed the last bits. “I’ll get better at this. Hopefully.” 

“You’re doing awesome,” Dean said. “C’mere.” He pulled Cas up onto the seat and kissed him. “Sweetheart. You give good head, and I love you.” 

They headed back out soon afterward. It was just after dark when they crossed the Mississippi, and Dean stopped soon afterwards. They opted for drive-through burgers eaten in the motel room, sprawled out on the bed watching late night talk shows before crawling under the covers and falling asleep. This time Dean wiggled himself into little spoon position, and Cas slept soundly with his arms full of Dean. 

In the morning they woke up already horny and humping each other in their sleep. With little finesse, they rolled around together until Dean was on top of Cas, hands clasped together on either side, and they thrust until they both came messily between them. Afterwards they showered together and headed back toward home. 

This close to home, Dean was starting to feel anxious to get there already. It had been a week since he’d left home. A week ago, he’d been in an alcoholic daze, barely alive, trying to imagine how he could possibly go on. He swallowed hard and grasped for Cas’s hand on the seat between them. Cas seemed to somehow understand, and without a word, soothe his panic just by the stroke of his thumb against the back of Dean’s hand. 

Dean trailed his fingers up Cas’s arm. “Hey, maybe you should text Sam, let him know we’re almost there.” 

Cas texted Sam -We’ll be home in about five hours. Are you there?- Then he sent a message to Sylvia: -We’re arriving home today. The trip has been lovely. How are you? How’s Gabriel?- And one for Claire: -Hey, are you still in the wilderness? LMK if you’re okay- *winky face**bear**tree* And then as an afterthought he added -Are s’mores good? I need to try them sometime-

“Do you need anything? Should I detour to Walmart?” Dean asked.

“I’m fine, dear,” Cas said. Dean patted his knee, and they drove along. 

It felt good to pull the Impala into her usual spot in the garage. “Oh Baby, you need a bath,” Dean moaned sadly, patting her fender. “Tomorrow, girl. I’ll wash you up tomorrow.” 

Cas pulled the bags from the trunk and they headed upstairs. In the corridor to the bedrooms, he paused uncertainly. His room was in the next hallway over from Dean’s. Would Dean want to maintain his private space, with them meeting in one room or another as the mood struck? Or would they share space as they’d been doing in the motel rooms these last few days, and in Sylvia’s guest room?

“Do you want to bring your stuff in my room, Cas?” Dean asked, sensing his dilemma. “I mean, we already live together, we might as well live together. If you want. No pressure.” 

Cas smiled in relief. “I think I’d like that, yes.” 

“I gotta do some cleaning,” Dean said, wincing around as he pushed the door open. He hadn’t really looked at the room in weeks. It was far worse than usual. Beer bottles, food wrappers, trash, laundry. It was evident that he’d been barely hanging on. “I’m sorry.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Cas said. “I’m the one who died. Who left you alone. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that I left you behind. That was never what I wanted, but I couldn’t not protect you. I would give my life for you a hundred times, but I wish it didn’t hurt you.”

“It _hurt_ ,” Dean said rawly. He wrapped his arms around Cas and buried his face in his neck and sobbed brokenly. “Please don’t ever leave me again,” he begged, his voice barely audible through the tears.

“I’ll do everything I can not to,” Cas said, his voice thick. “I want to live a long life with you, Dean.” He shook with sobs, and Dean was caressing his back, trying to sooth him as he fell apart, even though Dean was still crying too. It felt like all the heartbreak that they’d put each other through was pouring out of them in that moment.

When they could finally pull themselves together again, they took turns at the sink splashing their faces with cold water, and ventured out into the bunker. Sam hadn’t texted Cas back yet, and he didn’t seem to be home. 

“Maybe we have it to ourselves for another day or two,” Cas mused. “Could be that they have found a case.” 

They started laundry, mingling and sorting their dirty clothes together. They cleaned the empties and garbage from Dean’s room. They investigated the kitchen, cleaning out the fridge, taking the trash out, and Dean put together spaghetti sauce in the slow cooker. They scrubbed lingering dishes, hauled out huge bins of recycling, and Dean mopped the kitchen and library floors. 

Dean was sitting on the edge of the map table, with Cas standing between his dangling legs. They were kissing, his hands in Cas’s hair, Cas’s hands palming over his chest. He was just starting to wonder if they could get away with fooling around a little more seriously when the door creaked open. 

They pulled apart quickly. Dean felt a surge of fear and guilt as he adjusted himself and smoothed his hair down. He glanced at Cas, who was studying him with concern. “Let’s not throw it at him right out of the gate, okay?” Dean said quietly. Cas nodded. “I’ll talk to him later.”

The thunk of Sam’s giant boots came down the stairs, followed by the much quieter sound of Eileen’s footfalls. Sam made a beeline for Cas and crushed him tightly in a hug. 

“Easy Sam, he’s gotta breathe now,” Dean said. 

Sam pulled back. He was teary. “Cas, man it is so good… damn I’m so glad you’re…” And then he was sniffling and Cas patted his arm comfortingly. 

Eileen swooped in, gave Cas a hug. “Welcome back.” 

“Something smells good,” Sam said. “Are you cooking?”

“Spaghetti sauce,” said Dean. 

Sam wrinkled his nose. “Is there meat in it?” 

“Is there…” Dean scowled. “Hell yes there’s meat in it. That’s what makes it taste good!” He threw up his hands as Sam carried his bag down the hallway. Eileen looked at Dean, lips pursed, before following Sam. 

“I was going to open a jar of pesto for him,” Dean said to Cas. 

Cas sighed. “Are you being antagonistic because you’re nervous?”

“What? No!” Dean said. Cas gave him a skeptical look. “I dunno, man.” Dean fidgeted for a moment before stalking off toward the kitchen. “I’ve gotta stir the sauce.” 

Dean was rolling dough and shaping it into garlic knots when Sam came into the kitchen. The big pot was nearly to a boil on the back of the stove, waiting for spaghetti noodles. One of the mixing bowls held a blob of pesto, jarred stuff that Dean had doctored up a little, waiting for hot noodles to mix in. A big bowl of lettuce was on the counter, with cucumber and tomato and onion nearby, and a measuring cup full of freshly made dressing, all waiting to be tossed together. 

“Wow,” Sam said, looking around. 

“When have I ever let you starve?” Dean said tiredly. “Make yourself useful, chop up that cucumber. Watch for the bad spots, it’s been in the fridge a while.” 

Sam peeled the cucumber carefully in silence. Dean watched him, wondering if this was about to be a big “before” and “after” moment in their lives. Like maybe this would be the last time Sam looked up to him. 

“Hey Sam, uh. You know... did you know that Claire and Kaia went camping together this week. Like, apparently they’re a couple.” 

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam said in his ‘duh’ voice. “I mean, I didn’t know they went camping but… like, Claire was devastated when she thought Kaia was dead, because they were in love.”

“Okay but like… did you ever think that when we met Claire that she was… like she just seemed like… normal, you know?” 

Sam set the knife down. “Are you suggesting that- Dean, that’s pretty low! I thought you were better than-”

“No! Sam, oh my god, no! Listen. Fuck. I’m really fucking this up.” Dean put down the garlic knot that he’d just mangled and wiped his hands on the dish towel. “I don’t mean normal like… not abnormal… shit. But like it’s a default, like when you meet someone you assume they’re straight unless you get told otherwise, right?”

Sam shrugged. “I guess it’s the usual assumption, yeah. As a society we’re conditioned to see people like that and it’s hard to unlearn. So when I find out that someone I know isn’t straight, it’s just like a… ‘huh’ moment. It’s just a… a fact about them.” 

“But like… it doesn’t change other things that you think about them? Like you don’t go, oh Claire’s a lesbian, guess she listens to Ani DiFranco and wears flannel… okay actually she does wear flannel, nevermind. Or like that she… drives a Subaru or should cut her hair off.” 

Sam gave him a bizarre look. “She’s like 20, I doubt she even knows who Ani DiFranco is. Dean, you’re being… but no, I don’t think that people have to live in some kind of stereotype because of their sexuality, no. Jeez.” 

“Okay. Okay.” Dean took a deep breath and steadied his hands on the counter. He could still feel Sam’s eyes boring into the top of his skull. “Sam, the thing is… there’s a fact about me. That you don’t know. That I need you to know.” He lifted his head and looked into Sam’s eyes. “Please don’t look at me different.” 

“What are you saying?” Sam asked, because dammit, of course Sam would make him say it out loud.

“I’m saying that I’m bi, okay. I’m bi- bisexual, I’ve been kinda into guys... for a long time, and… I just need you to know that about me.” Dean felt like he’d been punched in the gut, that kind of punch where you can’t draw a full breath afterward. He stood there waiting for Sam to react.

“Dean,” Sam said softly as it sunk in, tears springing to his eyes. And dammit, Dean was tearing up too. “Dean, listen, I am so, _so_ proud of you. Of course I’m not going to look at you differently! You’re my brother, you’re the same brother I’ve always had.” Sam moved around the counter and hugged him, a quick hug with a fierce pat on the back. It felt so reassuring; Dean didn’t want to admit how badly he’d needed that hug. “Thank you for trusting me with this.” 

Dean nodded. “Okay. Um. Just so you know, you’re the first person I’m telling but you ain’t the last. I’m gonna… I’m gonna be totally out now. Like maybe not a big announcement type thing but… I’m done with trying to keep people from knowing.” 

Sam smiled. “That’s great, Dean. Oh hey, we’ll have to go to Pride this summer. It’ll be so much fun.” He moved back around the counter and resumed his salad making duties.

Dean blanched. “I… I dunno, Sammy that’s not really my…”

“Aw come on it’d be a good way to meet somebody,” Sam said. He was looking at Dean’s face as he said it and something must’ve been showing in his expression. “Oh my god, you’ve already met somebody. This is why, isn’t it? This is why you’re telling me now.”

“Sam…” Dean said. “Yeah okay. I’ve got a guy.” He’d wanted to wait until Cas was in the room and they could announce it together, but it seemed like he was just going to get it all over with at once.

“Do I get to meet him? Is that… is someone coming over? Is that why you’re making a nice dinner? Is it a hunter?” Dean could see the gears turning in Sam’s head, trying to think of every hunter they knew who was a dude.

“Sam, you’re not this stupid,” Dean said, shaking his head. “Yeah, I can guarantee he’ll be here for dinner.” 

Sam made a squeaking noise and fumbled the knife, dropping it to the floor with a clatter. “Holy shit! Holy _shit!_ ” 

“...there it is.”

“How long? Have you guys been together for, like, ages behind my back?”

“I wish,” Dean said. “Apparently we’re both a couple of dumbasses.”

“Oh. Oh, dude,” Sam said. “Yeah, I’m gonna need a minute.” He sat down on a stool, the salad forgotten. “So like… what, pining secretly for each other for _all this time?_ ”

“It’s downright Jane Austen, isn’t it?” Dean said drily. 

“But you’re… a hundred percent on the same page now? Cas is… he feels the same?” 

“He does. He’s- we’re dating. He’s my boyfriend.” _We’re in love_ , Dean added in his brain, but there were still things he wasn’t about to say to Sam.

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.” 

“I am so happy for you guys,” Sam said. “Wow.” 

“Alright well… let’s finish getting dinner on the table, if I haven’t broken your brain too much.” 

Sam finished making the salad, and Dean stirred the spaghetti into the boiling water and slid the tray of garlic knots into the oven. Sam started carrying the dishes and things in to set the table, and returned with Eileen for the second round, napkins and condiments and bottles of beer. 

Cas turned up just as the oven was done and Dean was handing over the bowl of drained pasta for Sam to carry in. “There you are,” Dean said. “Thought we were going to have to form a search party.” Sam paused, his eyes flicking from Dean to Cas, trying to integrate this new knowledge.

“I was sorting things in my room. I also finished the load of laundry that you forgot about, and put the whites in.” 

Dean snapped his fingers. “I knew I forgot about something while I was slaving away in a hot kitchen for hours to feed you all.” 

“Just as well you didn’t _ask_ for my help then,” Cas said, snatching the basket of rolls and heading toward the library behind Sam. Dean made a face at the back of his head and followed with the pot of sauce. 

“Literally nothing has changed,” Sam muttered, rolling his eyes heavenward. 

“Oh, um, yeah. So, Cas. I told Sam.” They arrived in the library and put the last of the things on the table. He glanced at Eileen. “So like, Cas and me are…” he struggled to think of the signs he knew. He couldn’t think of ‘together’ or ‘dating’ or ‘a couple’, and he felt douchey every time he had to make Eileen read his lips because he couldn’t think of a sign. He crossed his arms over his chest. ‘Love’ it is.

“They’re dating,” Sam signed helpfully. 

“Well congrats,” Eileen said happily. “I hope you’re as happy as we are.” She and Sam shared a gooey look.

They sat down to dinner, and surprisingly nothing was weird. Everything was… perfectly normal. Just the four of them catching up on everything, eating and drinking and laughing together. Dean kept catching Cas’s eye over the table, holding his gaze for too long, a little breathless and thinking, Sam’s right. This is exactly how we’ve been for a long time. 

After dinner, Sam and Eileen graciously accepted cleanup duty, and Cas and Dean sat in the little alcove in the red leather chairs, sipping whiskey. “This is much nicer now that I can taste it properly,” Cas said. 

“‘S good stuff,” Dean agreed. He reached over and brushed the backs of his fingers gently against Cas’s, the faintest whisper of a touch and yet so connecting. “Good stuff.” 

“Good things do happen,” Cas said thoughtfully. “Do you remember when I told you that?” 

“Might be finally inclined to agree with you,” Dean said as their eyes met.


End file.
